Along with continuous development of 3G wireless data service technology, not only a user provides a higher demand for service contents of a 3G network, but also service requirements are increasing. Therefore, it needs to provide more services in order to satisfy the increasing requirements of the user.
At present, a device having the function of a laser pen and a data card mostly integrates the function of the data card with the function of the laser pen simply, and the data card only implements one function at the same time, that is to say, when the data card is connected with a Personal Computer (PC), it can access a 3G network; when the data card is used as the laser pen, it has to be disconnected with the PC. Moreover, when the data card is used as the laser pen, it only has a simple indication function, that is to say, the data card projects red or green laser used as an indication, and the red or green laser moves on a projection screen along with movement of a hand of the user. When the user needs to perform page turning display on contents of projection, it is only implemented by controlling a keyboard or a mouse.
Therefore, for the device having the function of the laser pen and the data card in the related art, the function of the laser pen and the function of the data card thereof are superimposed simply, it cannot implement an integrated control over the function of the laser pen and the function of the data card, and cannot perform an intelligent control during an operation of the laser, so that the requirements of users cannot be satisfied.